prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whirly Girlie
''Whirly Girlie ''is the second episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on June 17, 2014. Summary A bus drives into Rosewood, bringing the liars and Alison home. Ali is afraid and almost gets back on the bus, but is stopped by Emily who assures her that ‘A’ is dead and she has nothing to be afraid of anymore. Alison thinks she should talk to her mother first. But the others plan on going to the police station and telling the police everything, starting from the Jenna thing. The girls walk into the station and present themselves to Holbrook. Holbrook tells Ali to start telling him what happened the night she disappeared. She tells him that she was kidnapped and held hostage for two years, and gives the other girls credit for saving her life. The girls look on uneasily. In a conference room, Holbrook shows Ali the picture of her encounter with the girls after their trip to Ravenswood. Alison says that it was the night she escaped from her kidnapper. She claims that she jumped from the kidnapper’s car, tore off her blindfold and ran into the woods. She came to Rosewood and found her friends. Holbrook is puzzled as to why she didn’t go to the police or her parents, but Alison says that she was afraid that once she was out in the open again, her kidnapper would find her. Her friends had hidden her in the cabin in the woods, where they frequently visited. Ali’s story confuses Holbrook as she previously said that her friends had rescued her from Philadelphia. Kenneth arrives and interrupts the discussion as Ali embraces her father. The girls is furious as to why Alison is making up the kidnapping story and also find it strange that her mother didn’t come to the police station with her father. At the Hastings house, Veronica announces that Pam’s flight has been cancelled, and gives Emily permission to stay with them. Emily goes out to call her mother while Veronica confronts Spencer about knowing that Alison was alive. Spencer defends herself, saying that they made a promise to Alison, but Veronica is not convinced, saying that there is still a dead girl in Alison’s grave. Spencer thinks her mother is accusing her of killing the girl in Ali’s grave, but Veronica tells her that she’s only accusing Spencer of poor judgment. Spencer is surprised to hear that Melissa is back and that her dad and Melissa went to Philadelphia to pick up Spencer’s car from impoundment. Ashley and Hanna have a similar discussion. Hanna says that she would have told her mother the truth once they felt safe. Ashley is surprised that Hanna thinks it is now safe when Alison’s captor is still active. Ashley feels sympathetic towards Alison but Hanna snaps at her mom to put it all to rest because Ali cannot move on if people continue to talk about her kidnapping. Aria inquires the hospital about Ezra's condition. Mike enters and expresses his shock over Alison being alive. He is surprised that Alison did not kill her captor, making Aria uncomfortable. When Mike asks why Ezra is at the hospital, Aria tells him that he got hurt over the weekend when he was in New York. She blurts out that she visited him and he’ll be fine. Mike is confused since she claimed to be in Philadelphia and Aria tries to cover up being in New York, saying she spoke to Ezra. Emily is on the phone, trying to explain to her mother the circumstances of Alison’s “kidnapping” when Spencer walks up to her. Spencer expresses her fury to Emily about being on "Planet Alison" again. She is upset that they have to clean up her messes, and says that they are on a "whirly girlie" ride. She is shocked that Alison just expects them to back up her story and that Emily is even adding on to her lies. Emily defends Alison, speculating that maybe she lied to Holbrook to protect her mother. They notice Jason throwing out something into the trash and cleaning his car. After Jason leaves, they go to inspect his car when, Alison throws them her phone in a roll of toilet paper. A text message reads: "the truth will bury you in a New York minute." When Spencer and Emily ask who it is from, Alison draws a question mark on the window, indicating she doesn’t know. Alison is in her room going through her stuff when Mr. DiLaurentis walks in. He says Alison can sleep downstairs just in case she is too scared, but Alison assures him that she’ll be fine and that she’s been dreaming of sleeping on her own bed for a long time. Kenneth says that he’ll never let Ali out of his sight again. Alison asks her father about her mother. He has been trying to reach her and is worried. He tells her that he can’t give her back the years she has lost but vows to try and help her forget her lost years. They share a moment and Mr. DiLaurentis tells Alison about divorcing her mother. Aria is unable to sleep because of nightmares about Shana. When she wakes up, she hears the tune of a violin. She looke out the window to inspect, but there’s nothing there. Hanna calls and tells her about the text Alison received. She received the message at the station, which is why she lied to Holbrook. In Alison’s room, she is unable to sleep. Suddenly the door to her room opens and Alison pretends to sleep while Jason watches her. Mr. DiLaurentis stops by Hanna's place and tells Ashley that he needs her help, while Hanna eavesdrops. He asks her to go through Jessica’s e-mails to see if she can find her whereabouts. Ashley is hesitant, saying that Jason must know something about Jessica. But Kenneth tells her that Jason has been weird ever since Alison return and hasn’t even shed a tear. Alison sits on the front porch of her house, where Jason warns her not to go anywhere to prevent encounters with reporters. Alison asks Jason why he hasn't asked her any questions, to which he answers that he thought she needed some time alone. He tells her that Jessica was "stunned" when she found out that Ali was alive. A woman from the animal shelter arrives with a dog that their mother had requested. Jason thinks it's a bad idea, but Alison keeps the dog. Mike runs into Mona at The Brew, who has whistles for the girls at Rosewood High to use in case of an encounter with a kidnapper or assailant, like Alison's. Mona comments that they need to fight against Alison's attacker. Mike admits to her that he misses her. Emily and Spencer go to Ali’s house to return her phone. Spencer tells Emily that Hanna told Aria about the text and now Aria is freaking out about getting arrested. Spencer thinks the text may have been from Jenna. On their way, Spencer goes through Jason's trash and finds a bag from a bakery in New York City. Emily wonders if perhaps Jason has been tracking Alison the whole time. Emily thinks that Jessica was covering for Jason because she thought Jason hit Alison with the rock. They think he might have sent the text to Alison to stop her from telling the truth about Jessica burying her. While searching the internet for news on Shana, Aria hears the same violin tune from the previous night on her iPod. She realizes that her iPod is loaded with violin tunes and begins to panic. Spencer and Emily show Alison the bag they found. She tells them that Jason was watching her sleep the night before. Emily thinks that Alison should spend the night at Spencer’s but Alison tells her that father would never let her. Alison thinks that it could have been Jason who hit her and that’s why Jessica suddenly disappeared, so that she did not have to face Alison and tell her the truth. Spencer says that she doesn't know but they could have done it because Alison was using Jessica’s fling with Peter to blackmail both families. Spencer thinks that if Jason and Jessica did try to kill Ali, they had every reason to make the rest of the girls look like liars so no one would have believed them even if they had found out the truth. Emily suggests that Ali stay at her house after her mom gets back. Spencer tells Alison to tell them everything beforehand next time, so that they are not left hanging. Alison defends herself saying that she made up the lie to protect Aria. Ashley tells Hanna that she is debating whether or not to look through Jessica's emails to help Kenneth, saying that she does not want to get in the way of two people going through a divorce Hanna reassures her, saying that Alison needs her mother right now. When Ashley goes to take a phone call, Hanna goes through Jessica’s e-mails. Spencer arrives home to find that Toby is back from London. Toby tells her that even though Melissa claimed that she rushed back to Rosewood after meeting Toby in London, it never happened. Toby reveals that when he arrived at Melissa’s place, Wren answered and said that Melissa was no longer in London. Aria is at the cabin in the woods where Alison supposedly hid, trying to make it look like Alison had actually been there. Emily arrives, and Aria is furious with Emily for keeping Alison's text from her. Emily tells her that they didn’t tell her because she was a mess the previous night. She assures Aria that the text wasn't from ‘A’ as ‘A’ is dead. She tries to convince Aria that they cannot add on to Alison’s story. Aria says that she cannot just stand and do nothing. Emily tries to console Aria that she killed Shana in pure self-defense. Aria tells her that she still killed someone and she cannot live with that. Emily comforts her, saying she went through the same thing when she killed Nate. Hanna finds a mysterious draft from Jessica's inbox that reads "I can't protect you anymore." Spencer and Toby are making out. Spencer says that the next time he goes to London he should take her with him. Spencer ignores repeated phone calls, and when Toby asks what's going on, she doesn't say much. Jason and Kenneth argue because Jason wants to go to Philadelphia and Kenneth thinks Jessica is hiding there. Emily walks in on them with Alison's dog, stating that Ali wanted her to take the dog for a walk. Aria comes home to find Mike and Mona hanging out on the couch. Mike tells her that he had borrowed her iPod and put some music on it that he needed for school, arousing her suspicion. When Mike leaves the room, Mona hands Aria a whistle, telling her that they need to take what happened to Alison as a wake-up call. Aria, taking it as a threat, reminds Mona that she has some secrets to protect like what she did to Alison. Mona responds by bringing up Ezra's catastrophe in New York. In Hanna's car, Emily tells Hanna that Kenneth thinks Jason is hiding Jessica in Philly. Hanna tells her about the e-mail from Jessica, which was sent the night she left town. Jason knocks on the window and warns them to stay out of places where they don't belong. He drives off, and the girls follow him to a building on the sketchy side of town. They watch him leave an apartment block, but are unable to learn anything else when a man chases them off. Alison goes to the mausoleum to say goodbye to the girl that was buried in her place. Mona arrives and Alison tearfully tells her that she doesn't want to be the person she used to be. She needs Mona as a friend. Mona admits to having sent the text to Alison’s phone and says "I don't have to hide. You do. And you're gonna wish you stayed dead." The liars meet in Spencer's kitchen, where a freaked out Aria tells Hanna and Emily that she's worried someone knows about her killing Shana. Emily thinks once the police are onto Jason and his mother, they'll be able to tell the truth. Spencer goes to the DiLaurentis house looking for Ali, but finds Jason sitting in the dark, who tells her that he thinks his father is going to rat him out for being the one who kidnapped Alison. When Spencer asks if he was in New York, he doesn't get a chance to answer because Alison's dog starts barking. Hearing the barks, Hanna, Emily and Aria run out the back of the Hastings house to find an arm sticking out from the ground - Jessica DiLaurentis' arm. Spencer and Jason join them. Jason is shocked speechless upon finding his mother. In the final scene of the episode, police and first responders gather around the backyard as Jessica’s body is taken away. Ali, in the midst of the crowd, softly cries. Notes *Jessica's body is discovered, buried in the DiLaurentis backyard. *Alison makes up a story to Holbrook that she was kidnapped and held hostage for two years. She claims that on the night the photo of her talking to the girls was taken, she escaped her kidnapper and ran to Rosewood and that her friends have been hiding her in a cabin the woods ever since. *Alison reveals that the reason she made up the kidnapping story was to protect Aria since she got a text saying "The truth will bury you in a New York minute" *Before Jessica's body is discovered, the girls speculate that Jason is hiding her and that he sent the text to Alison to shut her up about Jessica burying her. *Toby is back from London. He tells Spencer that he went to London to get some answers from Melissa. *Although Melissa had told Veronica and Spencer that she met Toby in London and so rushed back to Rosewood, Toby informs them that nothing like that happened. Title and Background *The title may refer to Ali returning to her old ways as she comes up with a credible story about why she disappeared for two years. Marlene King stated that the Liars are caught up in her "'whirly girly' tangled web" Source. Spencer also states this in the episode. *Julian Morris who plays Wren Kingston starred in a film of a similar name. Wren, however will not appear in the episode. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Supporting Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring Trivia *The table read was on April 1, 2014. *Filming began on April 2, 2014 and wrapped April 9, 2014. Featured Music *"21 Flights" by Heavy English - (Aria listens to music as she searches online for news about Shana's death) *"Partita No.3 For Violin: Perludio" by Bach - (The second violin song Aria finds on her ipod) *"Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic - (Spencer and Toby make out in the bedroom) *"Slowly" by Barcelona - (Spencer ignores her ringing phone as she lies in bed with Toby) *"Never Get To Heaven" by Sarah Blaine - (Mrs. Di Laurentis's body is removed from the backyard and placed in a body bag) Gallery |-|Promotional = Alison-5x02.jpg 502_Alison2.jpg 502_Jason.jpg 502_Jason2.jpg pll-502-01.jpg pll-502-02.jpg pll-502-03.jpg pll-502-04.jpg pll-502-05.jpg pll-502-06.jpg pll-502-07.jpg pll-502-08.jpg pll-502-09.jpg pll-502-10.jpg pll-502-11.jpg pll-502-12.jpg pll-502-13.jpg pll-502-14.jpg pll-502-15.jpg pll-502-16.jpg pll-502-17.jpg pll-502-18.jpg pll-502-19.jpg pll-502-20.jpg pll-502-21.jpg pll-502-22.jpg pll-502-23.jpg pll-502-24.jpg pll-502-25.jpg pll-502-26.jpg pll-502-27.jpg pll-502-28.jpg pll-502-29.jpg pll-502-30.jpg pll-502-31.jpg pll-502-32.jpg pll-502-33.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes = 502_BTS1.jpg 502_BTS2.jpg 502_BTS3.jpg Toby and Spence 5x02.png Keegan 5x02.png Ali crypt 5.02.jpg BkuKXswCIAAlaFj.jpg Lesley late night. .jpg Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:5A Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family